


We've Danced the Whole Night Through, Good Morning to You

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Astra (Supergirl TV 2015) Lives, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Gen, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24386551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: I'm BACK!!!!! :=).   Some GD morning fluff.  Enjoy! :=)
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	We've Danced the Whole Night Through, Good Morning to You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm BACK!!!!! :=). Some GD morning fluff. Enjoy! :=)

******

Alex shifted, stirring in her sleep as a smell reached her sleepy brain. It smelled like…bacon…and…eggs…and maybe pancakes?

Jerking awake, she looked around, finding that the other side of the bed was conspicuously empty and that she could hear someone moving around in the rest of the apartment. Tucking one hand under her pillow, she debated whether or not to get up, her stomach making the decision for her, rumbling loudly and insistently.

“All right, all right, geez” she told it. Reluctantly pushing herself upright, she climbed out of bed and since it was spring decided that she didn’t need her slippers and padded out into the living area barefoot, finding that Astra was already up (and had probably been so for a while, if the _massive_ spread of food that now covered the kitchen island, the dining table and most of the counter was any indication).

“Good morning” Astra greeted, looking a little silly in the novelty apron that Kara had bought Alex for her birthday one year. It was bright pink, with a frilly lace edge, and had a picture of a kitten playing with a ball of yarn on the front. Only a person with absolute lack of shame (or Astra) would actually wear it.

_That_ bizarre image looked even stranger when it was combined with Astra’s extra-long t-shirt and shorts. But Astra, like she did so many things, took the image of the apron in stride, acting as if it was a perfectly, one hundred percent normal item of clothing.

Alex was still trying to get the blinding pink color out of her eyes when she suddenly registered another smell.

“Is that coffee?” she asked.

“Yes,” Astra nodded, her tone playfully aggravated “here,” she handed a full cup to the agent “you can satisfy your caffeine addiction while I finish the pancakes”

Taking the offered cup (and managing to _not_ roll her eyes, a first), Alex guzzled about half of it down black and then added some cream and sugar as an afterthought. Feeling closer to something resembling ‘awake’, she plopped herself down at the kitchen island and surveyed her options, finding that Astra seemed to have gone all out and had made virtually every kind of breakfast food imaginable: oatmeal, bacon and eggs, fruit salads, toast, the list went on into foods that Alex didn’t even know were breakfast foods or were even native to the United States.

“How long have you been up?” Alex wondered.

"An hour," Astra replied evenly "why do you ask?"

"Just wondering when you had the time to make all of this" Alex explained, gesturing towards the spread before her.

"Ah, one of the benefits of my earthly gifts," Astra explained with a grin, seating herself opposite Alex "eat, eat" she encouraged.

Not knowing where to start, Alex decided to take a little bit of everything. Tucking into her meal, she smirked at the Kryptonian seated across from her, recalling the night before.

Kara had surprised them with a pair of invites that apparently been a rejected gift for Cat Grant that neither Kara nor James had wanted (apparently preferring to spend a nice, relaxing night in it seemed). The invites had been for the grand opening of a new--very exclusive, very _expensive_ \--high class restaurant that was the talk of the town. It was the kind of place that had a waiting list that could last for months, the kind of place that neither Alex or Astra could ever afford to go to, especially not on their meger government saleries that is.

In addition to the invites to the restaurant, Kara had also included a prebooked slot for an old fashioned dance hall, the kind that catered to the old-style jazz fans. So after eating their fill of expensive dinners, the pair had gone dancing, dressed in their best dresses and had spun each other around the floor for most of the night, hardly even noticing the other dancers on the floor, only having eyes for each other.

"What?" Astra asked suddenly, breaking Alex out of her thoughts.

"Just thinking" Alex smirked.

"About?" Astra wondered.

"Last night" Alex admitted.

"Ah. Last night," Astra nodded as she collected their plates "a pity that we can't do that every night" she remarked as she set the dishes soaking.

"It wouldn't be special then, would it?" Alex countered, getting up and making her way over to the couch, stretching out on it.

"True" Astra agreed, coming over and curling up around Alex, absently grabbing the TV remote and turning to PBS.

A comfortable silence settled on them both, the only sounds being the low murmuring of the TV and their own breathing.

"We need to thank Kara one of these days" Alex suddenly remarked, absently grabbing one of Astra's arms and pulling it around her waist.

"One day," Astra nodded "you know Kara won't care about us repaying her" she dismissed.

"Yeah, that's one of the few things about her that doesn't make me want to thump her" Alex nodded, only to get a light thump on the arm from Astra.

"Behave" the Kryptonian admonished.

"Spoilsport" Alex muttered, snuggling up tighter to Astra's form...

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the 1930s song "Good Morning", which was first performed by Judy Garland and Mickey Rooney in the 1939 film "Babes in Arms" and then appeared in the 1952 film "Singin' in the Rain" (a personal favorite) performed by Debbie Reynolds, Donald O'Connor and Gene Kelly.
> 
> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
